finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth (Final Fantasy IV)
The Earth is the name of the planet in Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-, and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is known to the Lunarians as the Blue Planet and to the Dwarves as Mother Earth (SNES version). It is divided into an Overworld and an Underworld. It has two satellites: The Red Moon, and a larger, natural moon. The True Moon briefly orbits it during the events of The After Years. Map :Move mouse cursor over a location for a link to that location's article. ;Earth |Underground = |Moon = }} }} ;Underground |Underground = |Moon = }} }} Overworld .]] The Overworld is a location and the name of the Earth's surface and it is where most people live. It is home to the four Light Crystals. * Baron ** Baron Castle ** Devil's Road ** Ancient Waterway * Chocobo Forest * Mist Cave * Village of Mist * Kaipo * Underground Waterway * Damcyan ** Damcyan Castle * Antlion's Den * Mt. Hobs * Fabul ** Fabul Castle * Mythril * Adamant Isle Grotto * Mysidia * Mount Ordeals * Troia ** Troia Castle * Lodestone Cavern * Tower of Zot * Agart * Tower of Babil * Cave of Eblan ** Eblan * Giant of Babil Battle backgrounds SNES FFIV Battle Background WM SNES.png|Grassland. FFIV Battle Background Desert SNES.png|Desert. FFIV Battle Background Forest SNES.png|Forest. FFIV Battle Background Beach SNES.png|Beach. GBA FFIV WM Background GBA.png|Grassland. FFIV Desert Background GBA.png|Desert. FFIV Forest Background GBA.png|Forest. FFIV Beach Background GBA.png|Beach. DS FFIV Battle Background WM DS.PNG|Grassland. FFIV DS Desert Battle Background.png|Desert. FFIV DS Forest Battle Background.png|Forest. PSP FFIV PSP Grass Battle.png|Grassland. FFIV PSP Desert Battle.png|Desert. FFIV PSP Forest Battle.png|Forest. FFIV PSP Beach Battle.png|Beach. iOS FFIV DS Plainbg.png|Grassland. FFIViOS Desert Battle Background.png|Desert. FFIViOS Forest Battle Background.png|Forest. TAY Wii OverworldFF4TAYBackdrop.PNG|Grassland. TAY PSP FFIV PSP Ruined Grassland.png|Ruined grassland. FFIV PSP Ruined Desert.png|Ruined desert. FFIV PSP Ruined Forest.png|Ruined forest. FFIV PSP Ruined Beach.png|Ruined beach. Underworld The Underworld is one of three locations. It represents the inside of the Earth, and thus is filled with rock and magma. Its main inhabitants are Dwarves; however, a cave leads to a world in which the Eidolon exist. Airships cannot fly over the lava unless they are coated with Mythril. The Underworld is home to the four Dark Crystals. * Dwarven Castle ** Dwarven Base * Tomra * Kokkol's Forge * Sealed Cave * Feymarch * Sylph Cave Battle backgrounds SNES FFIV Battle Background Hell SNES.png|The Underworld's battle background (SNES). GBA FFIV Hell Background GBA.png|The Underworld's battle background (GBA). PSP FFIV PSP Underworld Battle.png|The Underworld's battle background (PSP). iOS FFIViOS Underworld Battle Background.png|The Underworld's battle background (iOS). Solar System Many years prior to the events of the story, the Lunarians lived on a planet between the "Red Planet" (Mars) and the "Great Behemoth" (Jupiter). They also refer to Earth as the "Blue Planet". Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) The Earth appears in the background of the Lunar Subterrane stage. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Earth appears in the background of the Lunar Subterrane stage, though it appears more in the forefront. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Earth appears as the FMS for several Final Fantasy IV themes: * "Red Wings" * "Main Theme of FINAL FANTASY IV" * "Airship" Gallery Entrance to the underworld sealed ffiv ios.PNG|Cid seals the entrance to the Underworld (iOS). Earth from red moon ffiv ios.PNG|The Earth, as seen from the Lunar Whale (iOS). Etymology In the Super Nintendo translation, the Dwarves refers to Earth as Mother Earth. Mother Earth or , a common metaphorical expression for the and its biosphere as the giver and sustainer of life. Trivia * The picture of Earth shown in the GBA release of Final Fantasy IV and The After Years is actually the famous image of the Blue Marble. * In the 3D releases, when the players travel from the moon to Earth, the real life Earth is shown. pt-br:Terra (Final Fantasy IV) ru:Земля (Final Fantasy IV) Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV Category:Worlds Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-